Computer devices commonly connect to peripheral devices. Although referred to as a peripheral device, the device may form part of the physical computing device, for example a computing device may include an image capture device or other hardware within the case of the computing device. These peripheral devices communicate with applications through a port having a specific interface (a port interface) using a driver.
The driver establishes a communication port (COM port) that applications may connect to and exchange data through. Drivers may specify a particular COM port to communicate through, or may specify a range of COM ports it can communicate through.
A specific piece of hardware connected to the peripheral interface will typically have an application associated with it. This application may provide user functionality, such as collecting information using a barcode scanner, or it may provide an application programming interface (API) to other applications. The device API provides various functions for communicating with the device. Regardless of the type of application, it will typically communicate with the interface device driver through a COM port.
The application and the driver must be able to function with the same COM port. For example, if the driver is assigned COM port 3, then any application that communicates with the device connected to this interface must be designed to be able to communicate with a device using COM port 3.
Computing devices may have multiple interfaces, as well as multiple applications, that communicate with different devices connected to the various interfaces. Due to the requirements of COM port communication, it is often difficult to properly assign COM ports to interfaces such that all applications will function properly.
Various applications have attempted to alleviate some of the problems associated with COM ports. These include, for example, applications that allow for COM ports associated with an interface driver to be associated with virtual COM ports that an application can communicate through. Further applications have provided the ability to remap COM ports, for example mapping COM port 1 to COM port 6. Still further applications may allow for viewing and modifying the properties associated with a particular interface, such as the COM port assigned to the interface.
These applications do not provide a simple means of assigning all COM ports to interfaces and devices for a computer device. A need therefore exists to provide a simpler means of assigning COM ports to interfaces and devices for a computing device.
SUMMARY
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for managing communication ports on a computer device having a system file structure. The method comprises the steps of scanning the system file structure, determining port assignments for active devices from a known location in the system file structure, scanning additional locations in the system file structure, determining port assignments for dynamic devices from the additional locations in the system file structure, and displaying the active devices, dynamic devices and the corresponding determined port assignments.
It is within the scope of the COM port manager to have only a single active device and/or a single dynamic device. It should be understood that the terms active devices and dynamic devices also encompass a single active device and a single dynamic device.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is further provided a system for managing communication ports on a computer device having a system file structure. The system comprises a memory for storing instructions, and a processor for executing the instructions stored in the memory. The executed instructions generate a system file structure scanner component for scanning the system file structure and generating device data based on the scanned system file structure, a device data structure for storing the device data received from the computer system file structure scanner component, and a port assigner component for assigning communication ports based on the device data structure.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is further provided a computer-readable medium storing instructions or statements for use in the execution in a computer of a method for managing communication ports on a computer device having a system file structure. The method comprises the steps of scanning the system file structure, determining port assignments for active devices from a known location in the system file structure, scanning additional locations in the system file structure, determining port assignments for dynamic devices from the additional locations in the system file structure, and displaying the active devices, dynamic devices and the corresponding determined port assignments.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is further provided a propagated signal carrier carrying signals containing computer-executable instructions that can be read and executed by a computer, the computer-executable instructions being used to execute a method for managing communication ports on a computer device having a system file structure. The method comprises the steps of scanning the system file structure, determining port assignments for active devices from a known location in the system file structure, scanning additional locations in the system file structure, determining port assignments for dynamic devices from the additional locations in the system file structure, and displaying the active devices, dynamic devices and the corresponding determined port assignments.